beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Beavis and Butt-head (video game)
''Beavis and Butt-head ''is a video game based on the MTV Cartoon series Beavis and Butt-head, revolving around the title characters' attempts to find all the torn-up ticket pieces all over Highland to go to a GWAR concert, in the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive version. In the SNES version, the plot involves of them doing dangerous activities in attempt to gain free access to the concert. The Super Nintendo Entertainment (SNES) version was developed by Realtime Associates, the Sega Game Gear version developed by NuFX, and the Mega Drive version by Radical Entertainment, all of those versions were published by Viacom New Media and released in 1994. There was also a Tiger Electronics handheld version that was also released in 1994, but the plot is different from the Genesis and SNES versions. The Game Boy version was developed by Torus Games, published by GT Interactive and released in 1998 after the series finale of Beavis and Butt-head and their eventual cancellation from MTV. Episode References Where as the SNES and Game Gear versions were looked at as quickly thrown together platforms obviously designed be people unfamiliar with the actual show, the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive version is considered by fans to be very faithful to the early days of the show mainly referencing episodes from season 2, and a few characters (Todd, Gena, and Earl) from season 3. Instances such as blowing up the concession stand (At The Movies), taking a picture of "Butt-Woman" (Beware Of The Butt), deep frying a mouse, and serving it to a customer (Burger World), stealing Billy Bob's cart, and leading him to a chase through the hospital (Bedpans and Broom Sticks), couch fishing (Couch Fishing) and cutting down Tom Anderson's tree with a chainsaw (Lawn and Garden) are all direct references to episodes whereas settings like the dumpster (Burger World), pet shop (Good Credit), yogurt shop (Yogurt's Cool), toy store (Balloon), drive-in (At The Movies/Beware Of The Butt), laundromat (Washing The Dog) and US Army Recruiting Station (Be All You Can Be) are all setting locations that for the most part are never referenced again in later seasons of the show. Other small references include the boxing glove baseball bat (Babes R Us), the man with a fork stuck in his head (Sick), and the cop (Yogurt's Cool/At The Movies). By the time of release the show had been "revamped" by MTV due to controversy, and almost all episodes referenced in the game were no longer being re-ran, and weren't released on home video. This unfortunately made figuring out a lot of the puzzles difficult for casual fans going into the game resulting in the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive versions reputation of being too difficult to figure out, and most preferring the SNES version due to basic gameplay anybody could pick up, and enjoy. Trivia In level 3 of the Tiger Electronics game you chase, and hit Tom Anderson's poodle with the boxing glove baseball bat (a slight reference to the end of the original pilot Frog Baseball!). The show was already under a lot of controversy for the depiction of animal cruelty in the show so it's surprising that the level was left in the game let alone that it didn't seem to stir up any extra controversy most likely due to not many people playing it. Category:Video Games